divilixfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendall Martínez
|image= |caption= |first=The New Control |latest=Pharoah |only= |voiced by=Mandy Moore |gender=Female |full name=Kendall Grace Elizabeth Martínez |superhero identity=Koali |supervillain identity=Nightmare |aliases= |species=Human |age=13 - 15 |occupation= |affiliations= |residence=Barcelona, Spain (Formerly) Paris, France (Currently) |relatives= |friends= |enemies= |loveinterests=Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir (Season 1) Luka Couffaine/Viperion (Season 2 onwards) |pets= |owners= |likes=Cat Noir's goofy nature Hanging out with Ladybug Dancing Singing Reading Video games |dislikes=Spicy food Peppers Bananas Heights |wieldedmiraculous=Koala Miraculous |powersource=Twiggy |keptmiraculous= |abilities= |weapons=Koali's Clubs }} Kendall Martínez is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: A New Beginning. She is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She is also the daughter of a politician and actress. With the Koala Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Twiggy, Kendall transforms into the superhero Koali, gaining the power of peace to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains. Physical Appearance Kendall is a Spanish girl with black hair with white highlights which usually left down. She also has blue colored eyes and a pale skin complexion. Civilian Attire Kendall wears a black jacket with blue accents on the sleeves and orange accents on the pockets. She also wears a purple skirt with orange and pink diagonal lines. She wears high knee socks and purple high tops. She wears gloves as accessories and a necklace As Koali She wears a grey suit and a black mask. She has grey medium sized ears and a bunny-like tail. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. As Nightmare As Nightmare, her skin turns black and her hair becomes white. It's left down Personality Civilian Personality Kendall is a shy, sweet girl. She loves her family, friends and her superhero crush, Cat Noir. She first met him during a fight against one of the akumatised people. She was crossing the street when Nightmare, (her akumatised sister) shot an arrow which almost hit her, but Cat Noir took the arrow. Ever since then she has felt guilty about what happened and wanted to apologize but started falling for him. She usually struggles at school with self esteem, but ever since she moved to Paris she has felt a little bit confident. She can act irrationally at times and do stuff She will regret later. Superhero Personality As a superhero she would let lose and have A little fun. She gets a bit prideful and boastful and would sometimes mess things up. Most of the time she would give good advice to people who need. As a superhero, she knows she can't fall for her fellow hero, but can't help liking Cat Noir. She also gets sad at times when not called for a mission, sometimes to the point where she feels useless. But, She can make a great superhero. At one point of her life, people started believing she was a lesbian, but she proved them wrong. Abilities As Kendall Kendall is super talented at dancing hip hop and singing and she speaks Japanese, Korean and Spanish. She also plays video games, sometimes with Adrien. She very good at reading and is currently learning hieroglyphics, as shown in the mummy. She also does gymnastics and judo. As Koali When she's transforms, her speed and agility is enhanced. Her superpower, Daze, puts people to sleep for about a few minutes, but it drains all her energy, so she has to use in wisely. Trivia